I Was The Avatar
by StillAzn
Summary: This story is about a boy in school suddenly finds out that he has powers, and has to save the world from one of the evil villains.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I don't know how this happened, but here's my story has the Avatar. Don't believe me, just listen! Ok I was in science class and we were experiencing with air, and when we put the cork on the test tube to test pressure... it kind of... maybe... exploded. Look I don't know how it happened, and then the teacher saw us do it, and thought that we did on purpose. We were sent to the principal's office. The principle, Mr. Jensen, was always weird his office was all earthy and stuff. So me and my lab partner walked in, and the principal examined us, and finally said the words of TRUTH, "Who truly exploded the test tube?" I raised my hand so I could take the blame, I mean I was the one who put the cork on... So he excused my lab partner and all of a sudden, gave me this weird thing. So he set four bowls, one that's on fire (surprised that didn't set the fire alarm), one that's full of water, one that has dirt in it, and one completely empty. All of a sudden the water dried up, the fire went out and the dirt stayed still, but one thing that me and Mr. Jensen noticed was a draft, or maybe it was more of a breeze. And he smiled. He said something that I couldn't believe, "So you're a airbender now?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he told me all this stuff about fire, water, earth, and airbenders in the modern world. But he told me I was special, well yeah kind of figured that out when I blew up the test tube. I was the Avatar, can you believe it! I'm the avatar! My name is Andrew, and this is how I became the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Jensen, who are you and how do you know about all this stuff?"

"Because, my grandmother had been friends with the previous Waterbender."

"Well Ok then, if I'm the Avatar do I get to skip school, since there is probably training right?"

"No, you will train after school with the coach, she was a former earthbender from the Beifong lineage, except her powers have been taken away after trying to fight with the villain you have to fight."

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO FIGHT SOMEONE?"

"That is very well correct, Mr. Andrew."

After the principal told me all this stuff I was freaked out, then I remembered about the test he gave me. "That test you gave me, what was that?"

"That was an element test to see if you were a bender. The water dried up because you weren't a waterbender, and the fire went out because you weren't a firebender, the dirt stayed still it would have turned to grass if you were an earthbender, and that breeze we felt was the air. My boy you are an airbender, so you will have to train to control your airbending, and after that you will learn waterbending, earthbending, and the last, but not least, firebending. Now, it is almost after school, you should probably call your guardian and say your going to do some activites after school every week. Also you may not tell anyone your secret, not even your closest friends, you may never know who is on the villains side. Maybe the villain even put a disguised person in the school. Lie low, and Coach Beifong will take you to an ancient area to train. Now go my boy, you have lots of training to do."

I was on my way to train, can you believe it!? Hopefully, I can pull through this, or I'm roasted meat to this villain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Coach Beifong? Hello?" I called out as I walked into the gym.

"Hello Andrew, I suppose you are here for training?"

"Well, duh."

"Very well, let us begin. You will need to control your breathing, and first I will teach you the new improved techniques of this generations bending, it has way advanced since the beginning of bending, but we must travel to this field I know."

Then I was on my way to the ancient area, Coach Beifong gave me a ride to this field, and I saw this circle with little fans attached to the ground. As we got out, she told me to go to that circle.

"Ok, now Andrew focus on your breathing and try to force out a huge amount of air through those fans."


End file.
